Facing You
by when-the-silence-ends
Summary: One year, you two have one year then you can never see each other again. In which Leo finds himself devastated and heartbroken at the loss of his first love, and even more confused and hurt at the start of a new one.
1. one

Here is something I've been thinking about writing. Since I can't get a certain part of chapter seven of TSW ri_ght I wrote this to help with my writing jam. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>One year, you two have one year then you can never see each other again. <em>

_One year. _

_Never see each other again. _

_You two have one year._

_One year._

_Leo took a long drink from the bottle of tequila in front of him. He was trying to forget, no that's not right, he was trying not to feel. Or maybe a little bit of both. The burn of the warm alcohol as he swallowed had him closing his eyes. From the outside he look relaxed in a daydream but when he opened his eyes you could see a pool of regret and longing. The young nineteen year old was miserable and heart broken._

_We gave you a year. Thats all you got young hero, it was the price you paid for accepting my help. Stop fighting the fates._

_We gave you a year. _

_It's the price you paid. _

_Stop fighting the fates. _

_Stop fighting._

_Festus creaked and groaned from his spot in the bunker. The mechanical dragon looked around as if he was assessing the messy area. Papers and blueprints were everywhere along with empty food wrappers and various bottles of alcohol that Leo had smuggled in with the help of the Stolls. Leo was sprawled out on his back in the messiest part of the bunker looking as if he hadn't showered in weeks. He smelt like it too._

_You came back for me Leo, no one has ever done that. You loved me Leo like no one has before. I will always remember you. I will always love you Leo._

_You came back._

_You loved me Leo._

_I will always remember you._

_I will always love you._

_Leo._

_The alcohol burned his throat as he chugged it. The burn was something he could focus on. It helped him forget the thoughts that were circling in his head for at least a few moments. He wanted to get fucked up, it was the only solution to his pain. Well the only one he found anyway._

_You came back._

_You loved me Leo._

_It's the price you paid._

_Stop fighting the fates._

_Stop fighting._

_Leo._

_With a sigh the tipsy latino finished of the last of the bottle of tequila. Tears were spilling from his eyes, and he looked miserable. He felt it too. So he drank more and more. He only stopped drinking when he couldn't keep his drunken eyes open any longer. His dreams were no better than his thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Should I continue this?<em>

_xoxo Halty_


	2. two

_Hey here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like. I'd rely would like everyone's opinions on this story. I'm working with this new writing style and I'm not sure of it's working out. _

_Anyway enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Leo, how long are you going to do this to yourself?<em>

_This is hurting us too._

_Leo, I'm here._

_Don't die on me._

Leo dreamt of Piper. She was crying by his bedside in the infirmary. Her kaleidoscope eyes kept switching between colors so fast it was making him dizzy. Blue, green, brown, blue, gray, brown, over and over again. His dream self closed it's eyes and fell asleep too scared to face those eyes.

_Man, you scared me Leo._

_Pipes was freaking out too._

_Where have you been?_

_Its been awhile since I saw you last._

_Please be okay._

He dreamt of Jason next. In his dream Jason looked tired, like he'd been awake the whole day. Leo suspected that he had been by his side the whole time. His best friend could barely keep his eyes open, and he soon succumbed to a reluctant sleep. Dream Leo turned so he wasn't facing Jason, his thoughts plagued with the shadows under those familiar electric blue eyes.

_Don't die on me._

_Please be okay._

_Leo, I'm here._

_Don't die._

_I'm here._

_Okay._

* * *

><p><em>Alright, that's it. What do you think? And in case it's not clear, Leo is awake during his dreams he's just not fully conscious because he's dealing with alcohol poisoning. And If that isn't clear please tell me how I might be able to make it clearer. <em>

_Thanks for reading._

_xoxo Haley_


	3. three

_The plot will probably pick up in the next few chapters. So you'll see more dialog and description soon... Enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

><p><em>Please don't forget me.<em>

He clutched desperately at the air above him. Reaching out for the girl who was fading from his sight. Leo kept reaching forward trying to hold onto a connection that was long gone.

_I love you. _

Calypso was in his head. She never left it yet he could feel in in his stomach, in his heart that the string connecting them together was fading. And it hurt. It hurt him so much more than you can imagine. Now more then ever he craved the haze alcohol put him in.

_Can you feel it? Can you feel us?_

Light flooded his senses. It took him minute to realize that he wasn't in the bunker anymore. His hand was outstretched above him grasping for something, for someone, that wasn't there.

_You made me so happy. How can I live without you? Calypso, please don't leave me. _

Leo tried to hold back his tears, but they feel from his tired eyes anyway. That's how the sun of Apollo found him crying and grasping at nothing they could see. Will didn't say anything about the stare he was in which Leo was thankful for. After doing a quick exam the medic left him be with a small smile.

_How can you expect me to move on? Please, please don't make me leave. _

When Piper came by he faked sleep. Leo didn't want to speak yet and he knew that the daughter of Aphrodite would be able to sense his heartbreak. He didn't want to face it yet. He couldn't face it yet. He wasn't ready to move on.

_I need you. I need you so much Calypso._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts and opinions would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.<em>

_xoxo Haley_


	4. four

_This chapter was hard to finish, I couldn't find the right way to do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>I hope<em>_ you'll forgive me Leo. You won't be the same after this._

"Leo, please look at me."

Piper wouldn't leave him be. She seemed to sense that Leo wasn't asleep. Her hand came to rest on his forehead for a moment, an act that reminded him of Calypso. His breath hitched for just a second but it didn't go unnoticed by Piper.

"Leo, look at me." There was a little charmspeak in her words.

"Don't try to charmspeak me Piper."

"Then acknowledge your best friend when she's talking to you."

"Sorry... Pipes... I'm sorry."

He was close to tears, so was Piper. Leo knew that he had separated himself from his friends. He also knew that they had no reason to still stand by him. After he started drinking everyone tried to stop him at one point and everyone said things they shouldn't have. Leo was especially cruel with his words.

Even so, his friends still tried. He hadn't, and if he we're being honest it would be because he was scared. Not of getting close to them, but scared to lose her.

_I'm jealous of you're friends, I'm even more jealous of the girl you'll fall in love with after me._

He wasn't sure who hugged who first but somehow Leo was hugging Piper and Piper was hugging Leo. Both had tears spilling without consent from the corners of their eyes.

"You almost died Leo. You need to stop."

"I don't know how."

"We'll help you."

"How?" There was a vulnerability in his voice that terrified Piper.

"Well figure that out later. Right now you need to get better." There was an uncertainty in Piper's voice that had him sobbing.

_I don't want you to forget me Leo, but I want you to forget me._

Hours later he found himself in Jason's arms. They had never been so touchy before, but today they both felt that this hug was necessary.

"If almost die again I'll kill you."

"Don't you know, not even death can stop Leo Valdez."

Neither of the boys addressed what the false humor in their words tried to hide. They both understood what the other needed to say without it being said.

_I know that these contradictory feelings of mine will hurt you but I keep sharing them with you. I'm so sorry Leo._

_I'm so sorry._

_Sorry._

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. <em>

_xoxo Haley_


	5. five

_This took a minute to get to the point where I'd be fin posting it. I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

><p><em>I love you, but I must let you go.<em>

"Leo Valdez if you scare me like that again I'll hurt you." Those were the first words out of Hazel's mouth when she came to see him.

She had just gotten to camp that much was obvious. Hazel was still carrying her overnight bag. Leo refrained from making a stupid comment about it and smiled slightly at Frank and Reyna as they entered his private room in the infirmary. Frank nodded towards him as a hello.

"I'm okay now Hazel." He said as he pulled himself up into a seated position on the bed.

_I know that but it's so hard?_

"No you're not. Piper said you've been in here for two weeks."

Frank gave him a knowing look that said "she doesn't know you nearly drank yourself to death so tell her nicely". Swallowing the lump in his throat he reached out to grab Hazel's hand. She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand a little too tightly. "What happened?" The tone of her voice left no room for excuses. In the past three years she had grown. Grown so much that the nineteen year old Leo started to feel small under her gaze. So he told, Leo told Hazel that he nearly drank himself to death.

"You're an idiot." It seemed Reyna took the words right out of Hazel's mouth.

_Why can't I stop even though I know this will hurt you. _

Reyna seemed to be pissed off which honestly had the Latino feeling scared of her. She got closer to his bed and looked him in the eyes, her gaze full of a fiery passion. "What the hell is so wrong with your life that makes you drink your self to death?"

"I..." Leo had no room to speak.

"You are such a brat, Leo Valdez. You think you have it so bad. Look around you.."

"Reyna." Frank said trying to calm his friend.

"You have people here you can rely on. Why don't you start going to them instead of a bottle..." She said breathing hard, and then she walked towards the door.

"You're right." Leo said before she was out of earshot and while his words were spoken quietly, they felt awfully loud.

_Why does love have to hurt._

* * *

><p><em>Well what do you think of this chapter? Thanks for reading, really all of you who favorite, follow and review even those who read silently I appreciate it. <em>

_xoxo Haley_


End file.
